Unless otherwise specified, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing systems, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers, can generate and output media content in the form of streaming media. For example, while a computing system is capturing video content using a camera, the computing system can provide the video content to other devices, in real-time, in the form of a live video stream.